The outward appearance of a portable computing device, including its design and its heft, is important to a user of the portable computing device, as the outward appearance contributes to the overall impression that the user has of the portable computing device. At the same time, the assembly of the portable computing device is also important to the user, as a durable assembly will help extend the overall life of the portable computing device and will increase its value to the user.
One design challenge associated with the manufacture of portable computing devices is the design of the outer enclosures used to house the various internal components. This design challenge generally arises from a number conflicting design goals that include the desirability of making the outer enclosure or housing lighter and thinner, of making the enclosure stronger, and of making the enclosure aesthetically pleasing, among other possible goals. Lighter housings or enclosures tend to be more flexible and therefore have a greater propensity to buckle and bow, while stronger and more rigid enclosures tend to be thicker and carry more weight. Additionally, the integration of the various internal components into the outer enclosure can be a challenge since thinner, smaller housings can provide reduced volumes for the placement of internal components in a straightforward manner. Also, thinner enclosures can be prone to bowing that may damage internal parts or lead to other failures. Furthermore, the overall appearance of the portable computing device must be aesthetically pleasing, as few consumers desire to own or use a device that is perceived to be ugly or unsightly. Due to such considerations, portable computing device enclosure materials are typically selected to provide sufficient structural rigidity while also meeting weight constraints, with any aesthetic appeal being worked into materials that meet these criteria.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a portable computing device that is aesthetically pleasing and lightweight as well as capable of supporting internal components associated with features related to the portable computing device.